Fatal Fall
by kami nee chan
Summary: Sidefic de "A luz que brilha em teus olhos" apenas para um final apropriado para Aoi e Uruha. Recomenda-se a leitura da fanfic anterior para compreender os fatos.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Conheça Timthraill, empresa limitada que tem como sócios em divisão igualitária de posse Joe e Emi, um casal de amigos com olhos bem abertos para o futuro e que viram em uma casa de shows uma forma lucrativa e viável de realizar o seu sonho de viver da música. Atualmente aposentados, os fundadores deixaram a liderança de seus negócios com casal Ruki e Reita.

Ruki, Matusmoto Takanori. Filho de Emi e atualmente um promotor de eventos particulares de sucesso. Reita, Suzuki Akira. Namorado do tempo de escola de Ruki, teve Joe como seu primeiro e único empregador, hoje sob a função de administração financeira e contabilidade. Akira representa os braços esquerdo e direito de Joe.

Juntos eles tinham uma empresa familiar que realmente dava certo. Talvez porque os 'membros da família' não tivessem relação nenhuma de sangue. Salvo é claro, Ruki e sua mãe.

A casa de shows e o salão de festas representavam os lucros mais altos desta empresa familiar e a casa noturna representa um rio que vertia capital semanalmente. Não era a empresa mais fácil de se administrar, mas Akira –que aqui trataremos como chefe 'A'- contava com a ajuda competente do seu melhor amigo, Aoi.

Em teoria Aoi era herdeiro de uma herança milionária, mas não abria mão de trabalhar com a família que havia escolhido para si. Reita era como um irmão e Ruki já tinha o feito aderir ao termo 'cunhado' para se referir à si, bem como Joe assumiu logo em sua adolescência o espaço deixado por um pai ausente. Formado em direito Aoi auxiliava Reita em quase tudo. Algumas vezes se via fazendo coisas para ajudar Ruki também, como recepcionar convidados e coisas assim, mesmo que nada tivesse a ver com a sua formação; esta era a parte que fazia porque amava o negócio da família.

Ruki –que aqui trataremos como chefe 'B'- é claro, também contava com a segurança de ter um irmão que a vida lhe presenteou em forma de amigo para o ajudar nas tarefas que lhe cabiam. Ruki e Uruha falavam na mesma língua, profissionalmente falando. O que era proposto por um logo era compreendido pelo o outro, mesmo que Uruha estivesse ali muito mais para executar as ideias de Ruki, sua profissão oficial no diploma era de Artes Visuais. Uruha também era o fotografo oficial da casa e a única pessoa capaz de visualizar os projetos de Ruki com a mesma visão artística.

Claro que estes eram os pilares que faziam aquele negócio ambicioso dar certo, e nenhuma empresa consegue suprir sua necessidade comercial sem uma equipe de funcionários. E Timthraill tinha uma quantidade razoável de pessoas em sua receita, pessoas treinadas e habilitadas a executar suas tarefas apenas, diferente de Reita, Ruki, Aoi e Uruha.

Nenhum dos quatro fazia uma coisa apenas ali, afinal era uma família e aquele era um negócio familiar. Ainda assim todos sabiam que toda e qualquer decisão financeira não aconteceria sem a aprovação de Akira, e nenhum projeto sairia do papel se não fosse aprovado por Ruki; nem mesmo os shows incríveis que Miyavi agendava para a casa aconteciam sem o aval artístico de Takanori.

E no meio de tudo isso estavam todos aqueles funcionários. A equipe era basicamente dividida em dois grupos:

Uma equipe técnica que cuidava tanto do palco de shows, como da pista de dança e os efeitos audiovisuais dos eventos promovidos por Ruki. Este pessoal era normalmente cobrado e vigiado por Uruha, que a partir deste momento já podemos passar a tratar como combatente número um.

A outra equipe era formada pelas pessoas que atendiam diretamente ao público das três casas. Bares, entradas e principalmente, seguranças. Este pessoal era normalmente cobrado e vigiado por Aoi, que a partir deste momento também já podemos passar a tratar como combatente número dois.

Era uma divisão muito simples e clara. Aoi e Uruha cuidavam de todo o pessoal como bons gerentes enquanto Ruki dava o seu melhor nos eventos que eram, de longe, com o que a casa mais lucrava. E Reita fazia o seu melhor naquilo que só ele gostava de fazer, que era gerenciar para onde ia o dinheiro nas datas certas e do modo correto. Colocado desta forma, seria correto afirmar que com exceção dos chefes Reita e Ruki, eram eles quem mandavam e colocavam (ou deveriam colocar) ordem na casa.

Combatentes, sim. Pois como desfecho de uma batalha que travavam desde o tempo do ensino médio, estes dois seres de personalidades distintas e desconformes não conseguiam de forma alguma ter algum tipo de sintonia nas suas vidas profissionais, e muito menos falavam no mesmo idioma empresarial. Eram amigos, com certeza e se amavam como tal, mas nunca foram capazes de resolverem-se como deveriam em suas vidas pessoais, e isto talvez se refletisse na catástrofe profissional que acontecia cada vez que Aoi e Uruha divergiam em alguma ordem dada dentro da casa.

E nem isto seria assim tão trágico, se eles não discordassem de praticamente tudo quando estavam dentro da casa de shows de Emi e Joe. Interpretando Timthraill como um negócio cujo sucesso dependia da sinergia entre dois polos, coordenados pelo representante do chefe A e pelo representante do chefe B cooperando um com o outro de forma amigável. Era possível que aquele lugar nunca mais fosse o mesmo após segredar esta batalha de orgulho contra o tempo.

Aoi insistia em chamar de karma;

Uruha ainda acreditava em amor;

Ruki tentava apenas se manter neutro para não ficar entre seu amigo e o melhor amigo de Reita;

Reita apenas desejava desesperadamente que os amigos conseguissem sobrevier um ao outro sem destruir a casa de shows nesta guerra particular;

Joe por muita sorte estava sempre viajando e não tinha a real noção desta batalha;

E apesar de ter reforçado a apólice de seguro, Emi dizia que quando os dois percebessem que não lutavam guerra nenhuma, todos teriam o que queriam.

Notas: Yeah yeah meus defeitos são rentáveis para vocês, bem no fim eu não consegui deixar aquela história entre Aoi e Uruha sem um final /lixa

eu nunca consigo *se arrasta*

Então sim, esta fanfic é tipo uma continuação de "A luz que brilha em teus olhos" mas somente com Aoi e Uruha. Eu já devo ter falado que criei certa incompatibilidade com este ship nos últimos anos. Ah sim, é por isto que eu estou com dificuldade para concluir "Pulse" /corre mas de verdade, não me convenci do final que dei para eles em a "A luz que brilha" e se eu não me convenço, não vou conseguir convencer vocês.

Se tudo der muito certo pode ser que me inspire para concluir "Pulse" de uma vez depois desta fic. O único problema é que eu acho que a Dani vai me matar quando perceber que eu coloquei mais uma fic na frente de "Passos", vou precisar de reforços na segurança :3

Bom, para quem leu as notas e ficou "WTF A luz que brilha em teus olhos, Pulse e Passos?", aqui:

A luz que brilha em teus olhos:

Pulse: (já foram avisados que ela ainda não está concluída)

Passos:

Agora notas do texto:

Timthriall segundo o tradutor do google é ciclo em irlandês, tentei várias apalavras, mas esta me pareceu legal para ficar em frente de uma casa noturna com uma letra estilosa. Em irlandês porque é a descendência de Emi Cristina Vontrukel. Sem mais justificativas.

E sim, serão textos breves e rápidos. E uma fanfic bem curta só pra dar aquele final decisivo que os dois não tiveram na outra fic. Amo-vos.


	2. Chapter 2

Um belo homem de meia idade mudava o peso do seu corpo, ora sobre uma das pernas, ora sobre a outra enquanto sua mente focava somente nas palavras que o pequeno aparelho em suas mãos lhe mostrava. Chamava atenção das demais pessoas que passavam por si enquanto permanecia aéreo, debruçado sobre o carrinho de supermercado.

Por vezes a troca de mensagens lhe fazia rir como se a pessoa do outro lado pudesse ver o sarcasmo em seu olhar, nestas horas Uruha chegava a mudar o movimento de suas pernas, dando um ou dois passos à frente somente para se embalar para trás novamente. Era um homem bonito, com certeza, a liberdade que ganhara ao sair de casa permitiu ao homem adulto "polir" cada detalhe perfeccionista que o adolescente comedido achava que tinha que ser melhorado em sua aparência.

– Escuta, faça um favor à você mesmo e largue este telefone. – a voz de Takanori se fez ouvir entre um gemido de força que o amigo fez para erguer um saco grande com laranjas para lagar dentro do carrinho em que estava debruçado. – Vocês dois não estão nem em casa e nem no trabalho, então não arrume mais um lugar para vocês dois brigarem.

– Nós só brigamos no trabalho. Em casa Aoi parece ter amnésia.

– Em casa ele prefere te manter calado de outro jeito.

– Não é isto também. – justificou irritando-se com o último dito de Yuu pelas mensagens e apenas guardando o celular no bolso como Ruki havia sugerido.

– Ah é, eu e esqueci de que depois de tanto tempo você ainda acha que todos nós acreditamos que vocês dois apenas dividem um apartamento.

– Vocês falam como se fossemos um casal e isto nós não somos. Não importa quantos anos passem, está sempre mais para "se eu estiver a fim de sexo, posso fazer com ele". Mas tem o acordo, sabe, foi um acordo que ele me fez prometer junto com ele depois de uma briga realmente séria, nunca levaríamos o trabalho para dentro do apartamento. Tem dado certo, mas acho que Aoi considera que se ele está em casa e eu na rua o aplicativo de mensagens conta como trabalho.

– Isto não costumava te incomodar. – Ruki concluiu o deixando para trás novamente.

Takanori tinha razão, aquilo não costumava incomodar Kouyou. Havia se apaixonado por Aoi há vinte anos já e por estes vinte anos aquilo nunca foi uma história de amor ou pelo menos uma história que desse para contar como um relacionamento. Não tinha nada de romântico naquilo que construíram juntos, mas ainda assim, por algum motivo era uma história que havia sobrevivido por vinte anos.

Exatamente igual desde seu princípio. Apaixonou-se pelo garoto errado, fez de tudo para entrar em seu mundo e quando conseguiu, aquele garoto usou do que havia de mais verdadeiro em si para lhe ferir. Doeu, mas reergueu-se por um bem maior, sua situação com Aoi estava afastando Ruki de Reita, e como um belo sonhador ele sabia, Ruki e Reita sim teriam uma história de amor perfeita do início ao fim.

Não tinha como se afastar do melhor amigo do namorado do seu melhor amigo, então só lhe restava fortalecer-se. Mas aquilo que sentia por aquele garoto insistia em não passar ou diminuir, mesmo que a dor lhe maculasse o coração nada conseguia penetrar tão profundamente em si a ponto de atingir o sentimento muito bem protegido na parte mais profunda do seu peito.

Se algo poderia ser salvo ali, talvez fosse a amizade entre ambos por baixo de tudo aquilo. Aoi seguidamente demonstrava que gostava da sua companhia e amizade, amarrando a esperança de algo a mais na cabeça do garoto apaixonado. Não ficavam juntos, tampouco afastavam-se. E nada menor do que uma tempestade poderia vir ser o grande divisor de águas nesta história.

Uruha finalmente decidiu que um pouco de sinceridade nua e crua seria bom, e para sua surpresa, Aoi lhe retribuiu a honestidade. Yuu sempre lhe dizia que se dessem aos dois o mesmo problema matemático e a mesma formula para usar, ainda assim, cada um chegaria a um resultado diferente sempre; sem saber de fato qual dos dois havia chegado na resposta certa.

Tal como a verdade mais pura fora dividida, e Kouyou a interpretou como a base de um amor que Aoi apenas ainda não estava pronto para enxergar. E Yuu interpretou como a liberdade de alguém que ainda não estava pronto para soltar de sua mão, e que precisava estar ali até conseguir se fortalecer para tal ato. Ato que um dia, com certeza, faria. Aoi era convicto na ideia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos ao seu redor partiriam.

Em meio a uma tempestade de magnitude sem precedentes, Kouyou mudou seu discurso de "me ame de volta" para um modesto "permita-se ser amado por mim". Em resposta o moreno por quem tinha se apaixonado permitiu-se dividir consigo a última parte de um complexo quebra-cabeças que compunha sua vida; uma demonstração de amizade naquele momento, um desejo inconsciente de não querer ficar sozinho depois.

E fora isto que os trouxera até aquele instante. Um cara que desejava acima de tudo passar pela vida sem se apaixonar por ninguém e o cara que o amava e acreditava de negativa em negativa, eles se amavam há anos e tudo bem, abrigada. Mas algo havia mudado.

Um bebê na verdade, um pequeno bebê que ainda nem tinha nascido. Era fácil levar um relacionamento tão atípico com Aoi por tantos anos vendo que dentro do nosso grupo havia um casal ainda mais peculiar. Um que nem estava mais junto, mas que com certeza também não estava separado.

Vivenciar o drama entre Kai e Miyavi, fazia fingir acreditar nos termos de Aoi para ambos ficarem juntos, ser algo muito agradável. Pelo menos Uruha tinha Aoi todos os dias ao seu lado, fossem dias bons ou dias ruins.

Então Miyavi anunciou que seria pai. Miyavi, o cara que nunca deixou de gritar publicamente que amava Kai, mesmo que a única pessoa no mundo que não acreditava em suas palavras fosse o dito veterinário de personalidade mais teimosa do que os cavalos que o mesmo costumava cuidar.

Miyavi estava com uma prova física e eterna de que até mesmo um casal que se ama pode acabar. E isto fez Uruha perceber que já era tempo daquela zona confortável de sexo, teoricamente, sem compromisso de Yuu tinha que acabar.

Infelizmente isto vinha acompanhado de um clima ainda pior entre os dois no ponto em que eram mais diferentes, no trabalho. Pois mesmo que o mais novo dos dois quisesse uma mudança, não sabia como iria conseguir isto. Ao mesmo tempo em que um certo receio de no fim descobrir uma verdade que difere de suas expectativas, o deixa um pouco menos confiante.

Ruki concordava consigo sobre depois de tantos anos morando sob o mesmo teto e interpretando um relacionamento desapegado demais, o teatrinho de Aoi estava convencendo apenas a ele mesmo mais, e principalmente Uruha estava casando de não ter Aoi por completo para si, e neste momento, isto falava mais alto do que suas inseguranças. Era hora do loiro reestabelecer os parâmetros daquela relação, e mexer com os fantasmas de Yuu pareceu-lhe o melhor meio para definir de vez que tipo de relacionamento estranho era aquele que dividiam.

– Eu acho que deveria fazer algo como uma greve de sexo. – Uruha disse simplista, dando de ombros quando viu Takanori se aproximando do carrinho novamente.

– Sei. Isto não iria prejudicar mais você do que ele mesmo? – o loirinho questionou.

– Faz um certo sentido. Aoi e Uruha tem um relacionamento baseado no conformismo, tirar a única coisa sólida que eles tem um com o outro vai mexer com Yuu no ponto certo, eu acho. – Emi apareceu com algumas bandejas de mirtilo.

– Eu não entendi. – disse o mais alto ignorando a careta de desdém de Ruki enquanto o mesmo dava-lhe as costas mais uma vez.

– Aoi tem medo de abandono. Ele não quer se apaixonar, porque isto implicaria expor sua vulnerabilidade para outra pessoa que, ele teme, um dia, usar esta vulnerabilidade contra ele e o abandonar. Se o sexo é o que vocês dois tem de mais sólido na relação, tirar isto dele seria como mostrar um panorama da vida dele sem você. Eu acho. – concluiu fazendo uma careta de quem estava tentando repensar em suas próprias palavras para ver se faziam sentido.

Emi vivia dizendo que era preciso enfrentar o medo para vencê-lo, mas devia-se sair da zona de conforto para encontrar o caminho que daria mais força para enfrentar esta batalha. Kouyou tinha aguentado quase quinze anos na sombra da zona de conforto de Aoi e acreditava que quebrá-la apenas tornaria aquela relação mais forte.

Claro que assim como fica mais quente antes de uma chuva forte, tirar Shiroyama do controle sobre si mesmo fazia da calmaria um sonho utópico em meio a um temporal. Takashima devia estar preparado também para ser apenas um sobrevivente buscando pelos bens que ainda estavam inteiros depois da passagem de um tornado no final desta batalha.

– Mas é um plano ousado. – ela ainda disse começando a colocar maçãs dentro de um saco plástico de supermercado.

– É arriscado. – acrescentou Ruki largando um saco com cebolas dentro do carrinho que Uruha guiava.

– Os grandes sucessos sempre vem acompanhados de grandes riscos. – Emi prosseguiu.

– Aoi, Uruha e sucesso são palavras difíceis de fazer combinar no mesmo contexto.

– Obrigado, Ruki. – o loiro mais alto disse de forma irônica apertando o rosto em uma careta.

– No sentido romântico, é claro. Não me leve a mal, quero que você seja feliz acima de qualquer coisa Kouyou, mas se pressionar Aoi vai acabar o perdendo. – respondeu abaixando a lista que o amigo segurava para ver qual seria o próximo que deveria pegar naquele setor.

– Ruki tem razão, Aoi é um gato arisco. Se colocá-lo contra parede ele irá fugir e quanto mais você correr atrás dele, mais ele vai correr de você. – Emi concluiu deixando o saco de frutas dentro do carrinho.

– Eu sei. – murmurou jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre a haste plástica usada para manipular o carrinho de supermercado, empurrando-o lentamente pelos cotovelos apoiados.

– Mas pode dar certo. Yuu precisa mesmo que alguém vá contra suas vontades, pode não parecer, mas ainda é um menino mimado. Mimado pela carência. De qualquer forma, meninos mimados precisam de um pulso firme. – concluiu a mais velha.

– Ai meu Deus, vocês dois estão com aquela cara de Newton quando se perguntou porque a maça caiu. Quer dizer, você está com cara de quem descobriu uma das leis da física e Uruha está com cara da maça que caiu no chão, mas de qualquer forma, essas caras me dão medo. – Ruki tinha os alcançado novamente abraçado a três pés de alface de tipos diferentes.

– Vai dar certo! – Uruha endireitou-se olhando para todas as pessoas no supermercado de forma altiva.

– Mãe... – Ruki a olhou em advertência, encorajar Uruha a fazer coisas malucas com chances quase nulas de sucesso não era uma boa ideia, mas Emi apenas riu prestando mais atenção em um cacho de uvas do que no filho.

– Vai ser engraçado, falta de sexo faz coisas bizarras com a personalidade das pessoas. – a senhora de idade disse entre risos, fazendo algumas pessoas próximas a olhar com algum espanto.

– Porque não é você que trabalha com eles, né. – Ruki concluiu sem deixar de rir também. – Aoi não é nenhum ninfomaníaco, você vai se ferrar mais do que ele nesse sua armadilha. – disse olhando para o mais alto em tom claro de aviso.

– Veremos. – foi o que Kouyou disse em resposta, erguendo suas sobrancelhas com um ar de suspense.


	3. Chapter 3

Round One – It's a joke, isnt'it?

Uruha saiu de banho tomado do quarto quarenta minutos após ter chegado em casa e passado por Aoi completamente absorvido por algo que lia na tela de seu tablet. Agora ele via o moreno sentado na mesma posição, do lado que pertencia à sala, da grande ilha que dividia o aquele ambiente da cozinha, ainda lendo a mesma porcaria de documento com uma quantidade excessiva de palavras na tela do tablet devidamente apoiado em um suporte inclinado à sua frente.

Por vezes, uma ou outra frase do texto eram destacadas com um marcador de texto e Yuu parecia anotar algo em um bloquinho que estava ao seu lado. A cena em questão conseguiu atiçar a curiosidade de Uruha, não que Aoi não fosse concentrado nas coisas que fazia, muito pelo contrário, mas poucas coisas conseguiam deixar o moreno tão absorvido.

– Isto é um contrato? – o mais alto quis saber assim que se apoiou sobre o tampo da ilha, ao lado do Moreno.

– Oe... está em casa.. – o moreno disse com espanto, era um fato que não tinha visto Uruha chagar e passar por si.

– Há quarenta minutos.

– Ee? – reclamou parecendo se dar conta de quanto tempo estava inclinado de qualquer jeito em cima do portátil em sua frente, gemendo ao ouvir algumas vértebras estralando quando se espreguiçou.

– Não era esse um dos motivos para não trazermos trabalho pra casa?

– Não foi como se eu tivesse escolha desta vez. É grande, Miyavi me mandou isto por email e precisamos retornar o contrato o quanto antes. Já troquei uma ideia com Akira, mas quanto mais famoso o artista, mais cheio de "mimimi" é o contrato.

– Ee. vamos ter um grande show? – Uruha se aproximou para tentar identificar o artista através do contrato, encontrando isto no título documento congelado na parte superior da tela – tsc, desde quando aceitamos 'boyband' coreana na casa de rock da Emi? – Uruha riu.

– Eu liguei pra ela. Ela disse que a casa de shows sobrevive de shows e não de conceitos.

– Fácil assim?

– O valor do contrato é inquestionável. Mas sério, preciso terminar isso, rever com Reita e enviar de volta pro Myv o quanto antes.

– Ah que merda, esse show vai dar um trabalho do caceta na parte técnica... – choramingou.

– Hun? Quanto drama, não deve ser nada fora do que já estamos acostumados. – o moreno reclamou.

– Ta de brincadeira? 'boyband' cantando música pop, é um abuso de efeitos visuais e uma promessa para todos os santos se eles usarem recursos como 'playback'

– Aí, quem é a merda do responsável técnico dos shows que a gente promove? – Aoi perguntou sem muita paciência.

– Eu, seu idiota. Eu. – o outro respondeu na mesma irritação.

– Ótimo. Miyavi está fazendo o trabalho dele muito bem trazendo o show mais lucrativo que nós tivemos nesta casa, eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho ao deixar o contrato bem amarrado e você vai ser muito útil se fizer o seu trabalho da forma como deve ser feito também. Ok?

– É por isto – Uruha apontou seu dedo em riste até poucos centímetros do rosto de Aoi – que não trazemos trabalho pra casa.

Aoi suspirou profundamente afastando a mão do outro de perto de si. Concordou repetindo a frase dita por Uruha em tom de afirmação, ainda assim, precisava daquele contrato totalmente revisado ainda naquela noite, estava prestes a explicar isto ao loiro quando a voz do mesmo o surpreendeu.

– Sabe, eu acho que a gente deveria dar um tempo nisto. – Kouyou disse, espantando Aoi, era raro o mais novo ser tão coerente e razoável quando discutiam por algo envolvendo o trabalho de ambos.

– Ahhh ainda bem – Aoi suspirou com um sorriso leve nos lábios – eu to cansado demais para a gente discutir por besteira. Me de apenas mais trinta minutos e eu termino, ok? – concluiu deixando uma mão buscar de forma despreocupada pelas mãos de Uruha que estavam unidas sobre o tampo de mármore.

Era sempre inesperadamente bom desarmar uma briga com Kouyou ainda antes da mesma ficar realmente séria. Entretanto, Aoi deveria suspeitar quando algo que parecia benéfico para si acontecia fácil demais quando a outra pessoa envolvida no acordo era Uruha.

O sinal de que, nada bom demais vem de graça, veio quando o mais alto apenas puxou suas mãos para longe do contato carinhoso do moreno. Yuu olhou para sua mão abandonada, contrastando com o negro do mármore enquanto o par que tinha ido buscar tinham apenas se afastado mais para o lado.

Aoi respirou profundamente, tentando encontrar uma resposta no rosto que parecia mais interessado em ler o nome de Yuu e o endereço do apartamento no envelopa da fatura do cartão de crédito que Aoi tinha deixado jogado por ali. Irritado com a infantilidade do mais alto, moreno apenas salvou o progresso da edição, fechou o aplicativo e desligou o tablete sem acompanhar este último processo.

– Pronto. – concluiu com pouco humor, parecia que as palavras e gestos de Kouyou simplesmente não eram compatíveis, mas era terça-feira, dia em que passava na TV um seriado que ambos gostavam e, por isto, assistiam juntos.

Raras eram as vezes em que isto não terminava em algo a mais. Era o motivo para terem escolhido deixar a TV da sala para trás e se unirem para assistir à TV do quarto do mais novo antes mesmo da primeira temporada terminar. A dita série já estava na terceira temporada. Logo, o moreno apenas sabia que até o horário da mesma o humor de Uruha já teria voltado ao normal, só tinha que sair dali enquanto o seu próprio humor não estava bom, tomar um banho e esperar os ânimos de ambos se acalmarem.

Depois bastava voltar ao contrato depois que Kouyou dormisse, ou programar o despertador para mais cedo.

– Eu vou tomar um banho. – anunciou, mas foi impedido de sair de onde estava.

– Espera! – Uruha o fez ficar onde estava, de repente ignorar Aoi não parecia mais ser o que ele desejava fazer.

O mais velho apenas ficou onde estava e analisou o homem em sua frente. Uruha parecia mais amuado do que irritado ou algo do tipo, então Aoi apenas ficou onde estava, crente que a crise de birra do mais novo teria passado em tempo recorde.

Do outro lado, Uruha não sabia bem como agir ou o que dizer. Estava em dúvida se Aoi tinha ou não compreendido sua mensagem, mas não tendo nenhuma das reações que esperava do moreno, se convenceu de que talvez não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

Contudo, tinha que colocar em prática o que tinha resolvido naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, ainda assim, Uruha não imaginou que usar as palavras certas seria tão difícil. Doía, não tinha vontade nenhuma de fazê-lo naquele momento e por isto Aoi não tinha entendido, estava dando rodeios e tentando evitar o que ele próprio já tinha decidido.

Mas havia um propósito que não podia mais ser ignorado. E mesmo que houvesse uma ponta de medo em suas ações, Kouyou tinha fé naquilo que ele próprio sentia. Acreditava verdadeiramente que algo positivo iria resultar desta experiência insana.

Ainda assim... Era simplesmente estranho afastar Aoi de si. Principalmente ao ver uma total incompreensão nos olhos escuros.

– Hm? – foi o resumo de Aoi sobre sua falta de entendimento de fronte às ações do colega de apartamento.

– O contrato é importante e eu entendo que esta é uma exceção sobre a regra do trabalho em casa, eu não quis dizer que você não deve prosseguir como isto. Até porque eu sei que se você tem um prazo para enviar isto ao Myv, você vai esperar eu ir dormir e acabar ficando em claro a noite toda para ter certeza de que não vai perder este prazo de maneira alguma. O que eu quiser na verdade, é que precisamos dar um tempo com isto. – concluiu fazendo um movimento com suas mãos que os envolvia e também envolvia o toque carinhoso de Aoi que tinha evitado anteriormente.

– É... desculpe, isto estava confuso antes. Mas ficou mais confuso agora. – disse o moreno, fazendo o loiro ao seu lado sorrir.

– Esta história sem nexo entre nós dois, eu quero dar um tempo.

– Tipo...

– Tipo nós não iremos mais foder um com o outro apenas porque eu sou conveniente para você... por um tempo.

– Você está com alguma doença sex...

– Cala a porra da boca Aoi – gritou – Você não consegue ter o mínimo de consciência de que você foi a única pessoa com quem eu fiz sexo a minha vida inteira?

– Nós não temos nenhum compromisso um com o outro, você poderia... você pode sair com quem bem entender. – o moreno resmungou dando de ombros.

– Eu sei Aoi, eu sei... – Uruha suspirou, gostaria de gritar que era exatamente esse o problema, mas se o fizesse iria perder o restante de sua paciência. – Sabe, não dá pra simplesmente resumirmos o dia e resolvermos tudo com sexo. Eu quero que a gente de um tempo nisso.

– Você quer colocar um fim...

– Não! – o mais alto se apressou em corrigir antes mesmo do outro terminar – Bom... não é o que eu quero, mas no fim ainda há um risco. – concluiu falando mais para si mesmos que para Aoi, tanto que o mesmo não conseguiu entender na parte final do muxoxo que teve dificuldades para ouvir.

– Ainda estou confuso, temos esse acordo porque você o quis em primeiro lugar. O que quer dizer com tempo Kouyou?

– Quero dizer que acabou a história do sexo, Aoi.

– Isso tudo por causa do contrato com o grupo coreano ou porque eu trouxe o contrato pra ser revisado em casa? – Aoi seguiu ainda sem entender muita coisa.

Na maioria das vezes Aoi não entendia a linha de raciocínio de Kouyou, mas isso não chegava a ser um problema. Quando o moreno era aquele que precisava ser compreendido, Uruha também não era capaz de fazer um trabalho melhor. Naquele momento ainda não via sentido na repentina ideia de Uruha, então precisava de um pouco mais.

– O que? Não... Eu tenho uma debutante com uma mãe perfeccionista e book atrasado há quase três semanas, não vou me preocupar com cantores pop antecipadamente com problemas mais urgentes nas mãos.

– É por causa da mãe da debutante que quase conseguiu roubar meu celular para conseguir meu número? – seguiu.

– Não... – O loiro choramingou como se isto por si só fosse capaz de fazer o outro entender.

– É por causa da representante da relojoaria do shopping que agora é minha cliente? – tentou lembrando que Uruha tinha praticamente tido uma crise de ciúmes quando conheceu a tal e tinha cismado com a atenção que a mesma dedicava ao moreno.

– Aoi...

– Porra, eu só tô tentando entender essa ideia repentina.

– Não é repentina...

– Ontem à noite ainda não estava em sua cabeça. – sorriu – O que mudou?

– Exatamente isso Yuu, nada mudou. Eu ainda sou o cara que te ama e você o cara que tem uma foda boa convenientemente sob o mesmo teto que você.

– Então você quer mesmo colocar um fim em tudo. – o moreno afirmou.

– Não, eu não quero. Mas você me fez perceber agora que pode ser que coloque mesmo assim. O que eu quero é mesmo um tempo, ele não é para mim e sim para você. Eu já sei o que sinto por você, e se em vinte anos eu não consegui te convencer de que não vou te decepcionar, talvez seja a hora de eu parar de me decepcionar.

– Ok. É um ultimato, entendi.

– É simplesmente um tempo, Aoi. A coisa do sexo é para que seja imparcial. Eu só quero que você pense um pouco sobre o que eu sou para você. Se você perceber que consegue corresponder ao que eu sinto por você, esse tempo termina no momento em que você puder me dizer isto com clareza, e se você perceber que não pode corresponder ao meu amor, eu não vou odiar você, apenas vou mudar do apartamento e nós vamos só... seguir com uma amizade normal.

– O que nós temos não é bom? – Aoi perguntou.

– É claro que é. Tão bom que já dura vinte anos, éramos dois pirralhos ainda quando fizemos este acordo, mas ele não é mais suficiente para mim.

– Isto foi sim repentino. – ele apertou novamente na tecla, mas desta vez com a voz sobrea e confiante; apenas uma afirmação.

– Miyavi. Me assusta a ideia de que duas pessoas que se amam tanto quanto Kai e Miyavi estejam passando uma situação como um final envolvendo um deles se tornando pai. Me faz pensar em qual vai ser a forma horrível que eu vou descobrir um dia que eu realmente nunca fui amado por você. Vinte anos atrás eu disse que você não precisava me amar de volta, apenas deveria me deixar amar você. Essa confusão entre nossos amigos me fez descobrir que eu estava errado Aoi, eu preciso ter certeza de que você me ama também.

– Isso é besteira. – Aoi bufou.

– Não é besteira para mim.

– Certo, eu vou terminar isto aqui – ele pegou o tablet já desligado – no meu quarto. A gente conversa sobre isso aí amanhã depois que você dormir e esquecer essa brincadeira de greve de sexo. – apontou dando as costas ao loiro no caminho para seu quarto.

– Aoi é pra você levar isto à sério!

– Boa noite, Uruha. – o moreno disse mais alto antes de fechar a porta do próprio quarto.

.:.

Aoi entrou na cozinha terminando de fechar os botões da camisa que usaria naquele dia, Uruha estava com a cabeça enfiada dentro da geladeira enquanto tentava pensar no motivo pelo qual tinha aberto o eletro e falar ao telefone ao mesmo tempo. Era simplesmente engraçada a clareza com era perceptível a dificuldade que o loiro tinha em fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas Aoi não iria rir daquilo, pois sabia que era tão miserável quanto o outro em situações assim.

Por isto apenas passou reto pelo colega de apartamento em direção ao armário de louças. O café já estava passando, havia algo no micro-ondas que deveria ser leite para o café do amigo e Uruha estava em frente à geladeira, pelo menos seu raciocínio era suficiente para saber que o que podia fazer era pegar xícaras, pratos e talheres e leva-los para a bancada. Claro, depois de puxar a jarra de café no meio do processo para encher sua própria xícara ignorando a gota de café que pingou com o movimento e fez barulho ao cair na chapa quente e evaporar, chamando atenção de Uruha que acabou fechando a geladeira com o pote de frios em uma mão e um ovo na outra.

– Tive a impressão de que você estava falando ao telefone – disse observando o mais novo de costas, indo colocar as coisas em suas mãos sobre a bancada.

– Oh... – Uruha largou tudo apressadamente e se voltou à geladeira, fechando a porta da mesma novamente três segundos depois, com o celular em mãos.

– Você quer que eu coloque água pro ovo? – perguntou ainda vendo a careta de desgosto de Uruha por estar claramente estressado logo pela manhã, algo que apenas ficou mais cômico quando o mais alto apenas fez outra careta, desta vez de incompreensão e na direção de Aoi. – Aquele ovo. – concluiu apontando para o tal esquecido na bancada, já começando a sua por ter sido tirado de dentro da geladeira.

– Shit! – o loiro se xingou alto indo recolher o mesmo – Eu queria o requeijão. – concluiu indo fazer a troca do produto com Aoi rindo em seu plano de fundo.

– Bom dia, Kouyou. – caçoou.

– Tá – Uruha parou no meio da cozinha com as di8as mãos espalmadas – café – apontou para a cafeteira – leite – repetiu o gesto apontando para o micro-ondas – frios, louças...

– Pão. – Aoi balançou o pacote em frente do rosto do outro enquanto passava reto por si para se acomodar em um dos banquinhos da bancada.

– Eu odeio mãe de debutante. Se elas não confiam no trabalho porque contrataram o serviço? – disse se juntando à Aoi.

– É porque esse evento às vezes tem muito mais a ver com realizar um sonho da mãe do que da própria garota. – lembrou o que aparentemente Uhura tinha se esquecido com aquela cliente em especial.

– Você tá do lado de quem? – o outro rosnou.

– O cliente sempre tem razão. – respondeu sem se abalar – Vou ter que participar desta?

– Se continuar me irritando de manhã cedo, vai sim. – ameaçou.

– Hum... isso pode ser um problema. Ontem à noite me proibiram de fazer a única coisa que eu sei que melhora seu humor. – disse com humor enquanto esticava o braço para alcançar uma banana dentro da fruteira que ficava mais ao canto.

Na verdade, Uruha parecia normal demais comparado com a pessoa que disse aquelas coisas estranhas e repentinas durante a noite anterior. No fundo no fundo, Aoi queria apenas cutucar o outro bem ciente que Uruha ter dormido e esquecido o que teria falando anteriormente, era uma possibilidade bem válida.

– Se não pode conviver com isto, basta pedir que eu saia do seu apartamento. Vai ser triste e muito mais rápido do que eu pensava, mas ainda é uma resposta válida e conclusiva no fim das contas.

– Você sabe que vai perder nesta coisa de greve de sexo, não sabe? Entre nós dois, você tem muito mais necessidade de sexo do que eu. – jogou.

– Não é uma greve de sexo. Se em algum ponto profundo e esquecido deste seu coração enegrecido, você tiver pelo menos um pouquinho de carinho por mim, pare de ser um idiota.

– Você vai perder. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso... eu acho que até o sofá sabe disso, apesar de ser o lugar em que a gente menos transe. Oh, esta bancada com certeza sabe disso. – concluiu apontando para o mármore que lhes servia de suporte naquele momento.

– Não é uma competição!

– Não, é uma aposta. Eu aposto com você que isto não vai durar uma semana.

– Por favor, leva isto à sério Yuu.

– Quatro dias sem sexo e se eu chegar em você, você não resiste. Se eu não chegar em você, no quinto eu passo sem camisa pela sala e você me ataca.

– Não desta vez.

– Sabe por que isso acontece, porque é bom e todo mundo sai satisfeito. Se você quer mudar o que funciona, apenas não volte quando desistir de tudo e escolher ir embora. – desdenhou colocando a xícara vazia dentro do pequeno prato que tinha usado e se dirigindo para a máquina de lavar louças para acomodar cada item em seu devido lugar dentro da mesma antes de sair da cozinha sem mais conversas.


	4. Chapter 4

Round 2 – I bet it does not last a week

Shiroyama Yuu bateu duas vezes na porta aberta do escritório de Akira, antes e invadir o mesmo. Reita estava concentrado no que parecia ser decifrar o sabor de algo que tinha acabado de beber de uma xícara, enquanto encarava a mesma.

– Novo chá bom para tudo que pode te deixar menos saudável que um búfalo? – questionou sem se importar com a cara de incomodado do amigo.

Reita havia desenvolvido um apreço anormal por coisas saudáveis, e o péssimo hábito de exagerar toda vez que lia sobre algum chá, tempero ou vitamina mágica que pudesse mantê-lo mais saudável. Aoi gostava de implicar com o amigo por conta disso uma vez que Akira não era do tipo que se concentrava em cuidar apenas da sua saúde, mas também tentar convencer Aoi a mudar o que Reita costumava chamar de "hábitos irrecuperáveis".

– Tsc – Akira ignorou a piada infame de Aoi, era mais do que acostumado com o deboche do mesmo – Ruki jogou fora minha xícara, porque segundo ele a cerâmica era grossa demais e chá deve ser tomado em xícaras de porcelana fina. Ele disse que o gosto muda totalmente. – concluiu dando de ombros, sem se preocupar se o comentário iria iniciar mais uma onda de piadas do amigo contra si.

– E faz alguma diferença? – o moreno questionou com uma careta, apenas querendo dar um pouco mais de corda para o amigo.

– Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu gostei de colocar a boca aqui. – Reita sorriu indicando a xícara.

– Como se você tivesse escolha depois do nanico ter eliminado a outra caneca. – Aoi revirou os olhos. – Tá, chega de gastar meu tempo com seu drama conjugal, toma aqui o contrato revisado, eu já mandei pro Myv de volta.

– E de que adianta você me dar isto se já encaminhou? – questionou pegando o documento das mãos de Aoi.

– Pra você ficar a par, ue. – deu de ombros.

– E se eu achar que algo ainda deve ser mudado?

– Nós fizemos isso antes de eu editar essa merda, além do mais, você manda cada vez menos e faz coisas como tomar chá em xícara de porcelana fina pra não queimar a boca, cada vez mais.

– Porque muda o sabor – Akira corrigiu.

– Não muda sabor coisa nenhuma, você só não queima a boca com o chá quente. Minha mãe era muito exigente com porcelanas, – justificou quando a careta estampada no rosto de seu amigo lhe questionou – quanto mais fina a borda da xícara, mais confortável fica a temperatura do chá ao entrar em contato com a boca.

– Tsc... ele ainda está cuidando de mim de qualquer forma – sorriu, bebericando mais do líquido na xícara. – Por que tanto mal humor tão cedo? As excentricidades do Ruki não costumam te irritar assim, só te dão munição pra tirar com a minha cara.

Aoi ia contestar, mas algo no olhar debochado do amigo o deixou confuso e levemente desconfiado. Um pouco mais de desconfiança e algum tempo dedicado a um olhar mais severo dentro dos olhos cheios de um brilho cômico de Akira e Aoi se endireitou em sua frente, os braços cruzados em frente do próprio corpo estavam prestes a acusar o loiro em sua frente sem nenhuma piedade.

– Você sabe! – Aoi afirmou com ar de surpresa – Como poderia saber, eu me pergunto... a menos que, é claro, haja dedo de Ruki nisso. – concluiu encontrando suas respostas na risada alta e debochada de Akira que ecoava sem nem um pingo de vergonha pela sala.

– Uma noite sem sexo e você já chega aqui relinchando e você quer me condenar por não impor limites ao meu marido. Olha só, eu não dou a mínima pra xícaras, mas no fim do dia uma cama quente me espera. – Akira movimentou a xícara no ar como que em um brinde.

– Eu devia saber que havia dedo do Ruki nisso. – Aoi deduziu revirando os olhos.

– Pelo o que pude entender, foi Emi quem conduziu Uruha a concluir este plano maquiavélico. Eu soube, porque Ruki estava discutindo com ela por isto quando cheguei em casa.

– Emi? Grande velha sacana.

– Relaxa, é só uma greve de sexo, não é? Quantos dias isto pode durar?

– Hm... – foi tudo o que o moreno respondeu.

Aoi tinha chamado a pequena rebelião de Uruha de greve de sexo, mas o outro fez um grande drama pra lhe convencer de algo diferente. Ouvir Akira falando de greve de sexo também, fez várias luzes acenderem na cabeça do moreno. De repente Aoi se sentiu extremamente com razão, Uruha realmente queria apenas lhe incomodar com uma greve de sexo.

– Quem usou o termo greve de sexo foi Emi ou Ruki? – quis saber para fins de confirmação.

– Sei lá, os dois. Mas se você quiser minha opinião, acho que você deveria se perguntar Vale a pena vencer esta.

– Deixa de ser dramático, Akira. Isto é apenas birra do Kouyou, eu aposto com você que isto não dura uma semana. – desdenhou o moreno dando-lhe as costas sem ouvir mais.

E aquele era apenas o primeiro dia, Kouyou estaria ocupado o dia inteiro com a dita debutante e sua mãe irritante. Isto daria à Yuu um dia inteiro para trabalhar em paz, e ainda sobraria tempo para executar um belo e ardiloso plano de vingança.

Se Uruha queria uma guerra de sexo, ele iria perder lindamente. Simples assim. E se fosse em menos de uma semana melhor ainda, só para Aoi poder esfregar o resultado na cara de Akira.

No caminho para sua sala uma figura familiar conversava com a secretária que Akira tinha contratado para nos auxiliar com a parte burocrática das coisas. Aquele rostinho bonito nunca significava coisas boas para si.

– Sandra... – chamou fazendo a mulher de aparência jovial sorrir pelo ar decepcionado na voz do colega de profissão. – Vamos por aqui, – Aoi indicou o caminho já conhecido para sua sala – você quer um café ou uma água?

– Obrigada Yuu, você sabe que isto não vai demorar. – a loira ignorou a cortesia forçada do oriental sacudindo as mechas repicadas do cabelo de corte curto que combinava muito bem com toda a figura executiva que envolvia a moça.

– Você cortou o cabelo. – apontou enquanto ela se sentava na poltrona à frente de sua mesa e já procurava por algo dentro de sua pasta.

– Está no mesmo comprimento. – ela testou.

– Mas antes era todo do mesmo comprimento, agora a frente é mais longa. Se não foi proposital fique tranquila, ficou muito bom. – concluiu buscando por uma caneta em algum lugar sobre a mesa.

– Elogios não vão ajudar você neste momento... – a representante do ministério do trabalho disse com humor encontrando o documento certo e o colocando sobre a mesa entre os dois.

– Alguém usa elogios para tentar atenuar as coisas quando você aparece?

– Oh você nem imagina, representantes legais, empresários e... homens no geral não são educados e gentis como meu antigo colega de faculdade, Yuu. Quase me faz ter pena por ter que entregar isto para você.

– Oh eu não assinei ainda, dá tempo de você voltar e dizer que não encontrou ninguém aqui. Volte e diga que eu fugi para as montanhas. – Aoi quase tinha vestígios de sinceridade ao sorrir da pequena piada, recuando a ponta da caneta que estava prestes a tocar a folha de papel.

– Infelizmente isto não é possível, Yuu. Seria mais eficiente vocês tornarem este lugar menos insalubre.

– Ah eu garanto à você que é, pelo menos nos parâmetros da lei, um ambiente salubre. Mas é um lugar com muito trabalho, e é isto que elas chamam de insalubre quando saem daqui correndo assim que o tempo de experiência acaba.

– Sério? E eu achei que era porque você gostava de me ver de três em três meses. – ainda brincou recolhendo a declaração de recebimento do documento.

– Tão rápido? – Aoi perguntou vendo a colega se levantar, mas ainda assim a imitando no movimento de levantar-se para acompanhá-la até a porta.

– Muitos destes para entregar, e como eu disse, nem todos são gentis como Yuu. De qualquer forma, poderemos conversar sem essa formalidade toda na festa. – a advogada sorriu-lhe um sorriso completo.

– Que festa?

– Ora Yuu, não se faça de pateta, fui eu mesma a encarregada de enviar os e-mails. Dez anos desde a colação de grau... – lembrou-lhe, uma vez que era evidente no rosto do moreno que o mesmo realmente não sabia sobre o que estavam falando.

– Ah, claro. Já se passou tanto tempo assim?

– Não é louco? Eu e mais três colegas que organizamos e, Yuu, não me faça vir aqui te trazer uma intimação para você comparecer ao nosso reencontro.

– Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, nosso horário de trabalho aqui é meio louco. – respondeu com educação, sinceramente, muito ao contrário de como já tinha sido um dia, há muito tempo que festas não eram o ambiente preferido de Aoi.

No ápice de sua honestidade, Aoi era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava severamente que quanto menos pessoas houver no mesmo lugar, melhor. Um tanto conflitante com o ambiente em que trabalhava, ele sabia. Ou apenas uma consequência do ambiente em que trabalhava, quem sabe.

– Honestamente, eu sempre quis te perguntar, por que um cara que se formou tão bem quanto você e poderia estar em um cargo muito superior, fazendo todos os seus amigos se sentirem invejosos, escolheu se amarrar à assessoria de um lugar como este. É uma escolha no mínimo interessante.

– É o negócio da família. – disse apenas com um sorriso gentil.

E era verdade, nenhum cargo com salário afortunado compensaria o valor das pessoas que aquele lugar tinha trazido para si. Não havia nada no mundo inteiro que pudesse ser mais valioso para si do Joe e Akira, era bastante simples na cabeça de Aoi, mas não era algo que pudesse ser explicado para alguém que era apenas um mero conhecido que pouco, ou quase nada, sabia de sua vida.

– Viu só, eu disse que era interessante. Você tem que ir pra me contar mais sobre isso – apontou e sorriu antes de passar pela porta de forma apressada.

Aoi ficou parado na porta de sua sala a acompanhando à distância até que a mulher de aparência bonita girou sem parar de andar e gritou em pleno tom:

– Isto e o mistério sobre como um cara como você ainda não é casado. – riu mais uma vez e caminhou até desaparecer pela mesma porta por onde tinha entrado nesta parte do complexo.

– A sua sorte é que Uruha está na rua com minha debutante... ou seria a sorte daquela mulher bonita? Acho que é mais sorte sua já que quem teria de defender criminalmente um assassino seria você. É sério, uma mulher linda daquele jeito dando em cima de você dentro de casa, tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc – Ruki movimentou o dedo indicador em repetidos movimentos de "não" na frente Aoi.

– Primeiro, eu não atuo em direito penal. Segundo, você não pode supor nesta sua cabecinha extremamente criativa que alguém está dando em cima de outrem só porque é ela é bonita e simpática. E terceiro, Akira, você e eu precisamos de uma reunião pra ontem, é a quarta colaboradora do setor de limpeza, em sequência, que sai daqui e aciona a justiça do trabalho por conta das condições do ambiente.

– Tá Aoi, eu não entendo nada de direito, mas eu entendo de garotas flertando por aí.

– Ruki, você entende de sonhos e fantasias e em como transformar isso em mágica. É muito bom nisto, e graças a isto este negocio cresce todos os anos. Mas acaba vendo a fantasia onde não há.

– Do jeito que você fala eu quase acredito que você não percebeu de verdade que ela estava dando em cima de você.

– É que ela não estava mesmo. A Sandra foi minha colega de faculdade em quase todas as cadeiras, nos formamos juntos. – o moreno tentou o fazer entender mais uma vez.

Ele conhecia aquela garota. Faziam parte dos mesmos grupos de estudo e atividades extracurriculares que eram obrigatórias, mas livres para se adequarem ao que cada aluno pretendia para o próprio futuro; aquela era uma amiga não íntima, mas com quem Aoi havia passado muito de seu tempo universitário, não uma mulher flertando por aí.

Até porque, sendo uma conhecida do passado ou não, Aoi sabia muito bem quando uma pessoa estava dando em cima de si. Garotas então eram sua especialidade suprema desde a época escola; quase como um dom. O tipo de dom que não se alterava com o tempo, então se Aoi estava dizendo que aquela garota não estava flertando consigo, era porque era assim que as coisas eram e ponto, Ruki era aquele com experiência zero em garotas.

Era nisto em que o moreno estava pensando quando o irônico e prolongado "Sei" saiu pelos lábios do menor. E só porque gostava profundamente de implicar com o "amigo de infância", foi exatamente o que respondeu com ar de deboche.

– Entre você e eu, quem é que tem experiência com garotas? Aliás a frase correta é, entre você e eu, quem tem experiência em flertar com alguém? Se bem me lembro você é casado com o primeiro e único namorado com o qual não teria nem se aproximado se não fosse a ajuda dos amigos? – concluiu com uma piscadela cheia de ironia para o outro.

– Você tinha experiência Aoi, mas você foi aquele que ficou estagnado no tempo. É como se você tentasse viver no passado para sempre, se não fosse pelas rugas eu até enxergaria o mesmo idiota de dezesseis anos na minha frente. Mas enquanto você apenas se trancou no seu mundinho particular, que você chama de apartamento, o tempo passou, sabia?

– Deve ser por isto que eu ainda tenho zero paciência com você. Você é igual um filhote de cachorro Takanori, bonitinho, redondo e fofinho... à distância ou quando está de boca fechada. O problema é que nunca tem distância suficiente e ver você de boca fechada é algo ainda mais impossível.

– Ual, eu achei que levar mais de um dia pro seu nível de mau humor ficar em um nível acima do tolerável, mas já está no nível clemencia. – cutucou, não se ofendendo em nada com o que moreno disse.

– Bom você tocar no assunto. Uruha vai perder essa guerra de sexo assim – estralou os dedos o mais próximo que conseguia, na distância que estavam um do outro, do rosto de Takanori – E depois que ele perder, vai pagar com juros por querer fazer disto um ultimato para qualquer coisa a mais que possa estar se passando naquele cérebro confuso dele. Juros compostos. – intensificou.

– Oe oe... espera aí, volta e repete. Que parte é esta de ultimato aí? – Ruki perguntou confuso, no fundo ele conhecia tanto Aoi quanto Uruha muito bem para saber comparar a personalidade das duas bestas, e sabia que a besta loira podia transformar aquela coisa toda em algo muito grande e fatal com a sua amada besta morena.

– Disto você não sabe? Sengo as palavras do seu amigo idiota, isto não é uma brincadeira birrenta, mas um ultimato para estabelecer um parâmetro de relacionamento entre nós dois, cujo resultado se não for o que ele quer... eu não entendi o final, mas você está preparado pra acomodar Uruha como seu hóspede até ele encontrar um lugar para ele morar?

– Eu sabia que ia dar nisto. – Ruki usou as duas mãos para esconder o rosto de um jeito cansado. – Aoi... – o mais baixo começou com a única certeza de aquilo que Uruha tinha começado não iria de forma alguma acabar bem para ninguém, cansado e sem saber o que dizer sem antes esfregar a cara Kouyou no chão ele apenas prosseguiu – Você não pode pelo menos fingir que isto é sério e levar o que Kouyou disse em consideração? Pelo menos antes de sentir como isto realmente vai ser?

– Sabe o que eu levo a sério? Causa trabalhista, gosta do assunto? Não importa, porque você, Reita e eu vamos discutir isto agora e sou vou deixar o casal sair da porra daquela sala do Akira quando este assunto estiver resolvido. O que Uruha quer e faz da vida dele é problema dele. Neste assunto eu só tenho a honra de provar pro seu marido que Uruha não fica uma semana sem sexo, fim. – concluiu sacudindo as folhas que a advogada recém tinha lhe entregado, na frente do rosto do loiro, o empurrando na direção da sala de Akira para que o mesmo não fugisse.


	5. Chapter 5

Round 2 –That's the way it is

– Você já tirou as fotos da garota? – O baixinho me perguntou todo cheio de si enquanto rabiscava em uma planilha coisas sobre amostras de tecido com as cores e texturas do tema daquela festa.

– A mãe da garota quer fotos ao ar livre, e está chovendo há uma semana. – Resmunguei, era um ponto indiscutível da empresa que o que o cliente via em seus sonhos, ele teria em sua festa.

Eu prosseguiria lhe contando que tinha tirado algumas fotos da debutante em um jardim de inverno que havia em um shopping novo que tinham inaugurado na cidade vizinha se a porta da sala do Ruki não tivesse sido aberta sem nenhum anúncio, e o moreno que passou pela mesma bufando. Ele tinha uma pasta em mãos, e uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido com Aoi era que a conversa nunca ia ser boa quando o advogado da empresa entrava de surpresa na sala com uma pasta nas mãos.

Droga. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para irmos todos para casa, seria quase um dia inteiro sem discutir com Aoi por causa de trabalho. E daí que isso provavelmente só aconteceu porque eu passei quase o dia inteiro fora com uma debutante... ainda conta como quase um dia inteiro.

– Uruha você pode me explicar que merda é esta aqui? – Gritou jogando a pasta sobre a mesa com força o suficiente para que ela deslizasse sobre o tampo até ficar perto o suficiente de mim.

Tá. Eu duvido muito que o advogado da sua empresa ou da empresa em que você trabalha invada salas e grite com seus clientes, mas a nossa empresa é diferente. Era um negócio em família; uma família muito além da normalidade.

E sim, Aoi também fazia parte da família. Segundo Ruki, Aoi era seu cunhado. Aquele "porém" que vem com o pacote do namorado só pra você não poder se vangloriar por ter um namorado perfeito.

Nas palavras de Ruki, Aoi era o defeito de Akira. Eu sabia disto muito bem porque, se Aoi era o cunhado indesejado eu era um dos irmãos que o mesmo tinha escolhido para si. Eu e Kai. Tinha Miyavi também, mas ele estava em um patamar acima de família.

– Está escrito, "Laudo de inspeção dos Bombeiros" – respondi acomodando a caneta sobre a página aberta da agenda onde estava escrevendo as coisas que até então, debatia com Ruki.

– E por que nós fomos reprovados? – ele perguntou como se eu soubesse de algo que não tinha lhe contado.

– Eu não sou um perito – disse pegando a pasta sobre a mesa e estendendo em sua direção com um sorriso debochado, que... eu admito, é de propósito para irritar. – e também não sou o membro da equipe responsável por lidar com documentos e liberações.

Aoi pegou a pasta de volta e bufou antes de sorrir com sarcasmo. Eu vou contar um segredo agora, eu sei ler mentes, aham, e eu sei que na verdade ele estava se segurando para não usar a dita pasta para acertar minha cabeça. A variação de humor de Aoi foi uma das coisas que eu mais aprendi a decifrar com o passar dos anos, não que eu fizesse algo para remediar isto. Apenas cuidava para não ser o seu alvo direto quando o mau humor atingia o nível homicida.

Verdade seja dita, me divertir com o humor de Yuu era quase como passar um dia em um spa. Com o passar de vinte anos e um pseudo namorado que não me assume, eu até que pegava leve.

– Oh, me desculpe Kouyou – ele recomeçou com a voz calma e palavras claras, como se estivesse prestes a explicar para uma criança de cincos anos os motivos pelo qual não se podia jogar bolas de lodo no coleguinha – eu vou tentar colocar isto em uma linguagem que seja mais compreensível para você.

O moreno se aproximou com um sorriso falsamente doce, apontou para minha agenda e se inclinou brevemente para pegá-la do meu colo. Sem desmanchar o sorriso irônico voltou uns dois dias e novamente inclinado na minha direção indicou o canto superior da folha.

– Primeiro, você me dizer o que é isto, meu amor? – perguntou no mesmo tom infantil, banhado em ironia.

– A data de dois dias atrás, coração. – respondi lhe imitando no timbre e no sorriso.

– E você pode ler em voz alta aqui o que diz ao lado da marcação das nove horas, docinho?

Meu cérebro registrou rapidamente o que estava escrito no papel com minha própria letra. OK, desta vez talvez eu tivesse feito merda. Então eu o olhei de baixo para cima em um sorriso muito mais idiota do que aqueles irônicos de até então, aquele sorriso de quem finge demência.

– Inspeção dos bombeiros. – respondi.

– Inspeção dos bombeiros. – ele repetiu cheio de sarcasmo.

– Aoi olha só... – comecei, mas era muito claro que ele ia me interromper.

– Eu só te pedi para fazer uma coisa! – Aoi esbravejou jogando a pasta sobre a mesa mais uma vez, ele ia prosseguir, mas desta vez o som da cadeira em que Ruki estava sentado foi o que interrompeu.

– Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – disse com calma, justificando seu movimento repentino e saindo de fininho da situação.

– Você pode ir ficando bem onde está¸ Ruki. Esta empresa é mais sua do que de qualquer um de nós aqui, você precisa ficar a par deste tipo de problema. – Aoi reclamou.

– Não, não! Eu sou o cara que cria conceitos reais para os sonhos alheios. Uruha é muito bem pago para fazer isso aí que você falou por mim. – desdenhou com um movimento afetado de suas mãos antes de finalmente sair da sala.

Típico e previsível de Takanori. Não o entenda mal, Taka era o único de nós cinco que era vinculado a um dos verdadeiros donos daquele negócio, fora isto, ele também era nominado legalmente por procurações para responder por Emi ali dentro e sabia exatamente qual era o tamanho e o peso desta responsabilidade; apenas não deixava que isto afetasse sua rotina.

Nem sempre havia sido assim. Hoje, depois que a empresa já havia se tornado um negócio totalmente sólido a forma como Ruki se mantinha distante de discussões e problemas poderiam fazer como que pessoas que não conhecessem nossa história até ali o jugassem de forma equivocada.

Takanori foi aquele que passou por todas as etapas da consolidação daquele negócio. Foi Ruki que viu problemas e mais problemas chagarem à porta e mergulhou de mãos dadas com Emi e Joe até cada problema, cada crise, cada novo investimento pudesse ser superado. Enquanto o resto de nós teve um período normal de faculdade, Ruki dividiu seu tempo de estudo com trabalho integral na casa de shows, durante um longo tempo em que ainda não havia recurso para que a equipe fosse completa.

Do resto de nós, apenas Reita fazia parte da equipe naquele tempo. Ainda assim, Akira tinha um acordo com Joe e durante todo processo, o mais velho cuidou pessoalmente para que a experiência que o namorado de Ruki adquirisse naqueles dias não perdesse o foco nem mesmo quando Emi e Ruki se esgotavam com todas as outras tarefas da casa.

Levou pelo menos um ano depois do início da faculdade até que Emi aceitasse que eu entrasse para a equipe. O cargo era "não permita que Ruki colapse novamente" e consistia em ajudar o menor a fazer qualquer coisa, ganhei o mesmo mais ou menos depois de um mês fazendo isto por conta própria sem a Emi saber.

Ruki tinha ido parar no hospital por conta de sua rotina de trabalho vs estudos, na qual não continha tempo para alimentação adequada e nem descanso. Até onde me lembro, foi a única vez em todos esses anos em que eu briguei com Akira; o motivo foi o fato do mesmo não ser capaz de controlar Takanori.

Uma novela que não terminou por aí, porque Kai tinha aparecido no hospital enquanto Ruki ainda estava lá, fazendo o percurso da fazenda até ali em tempo recorde. Kai ficou em silêncio enquanto me assistia discutir com Akira, tecnicamente concordando com cada palavra minha. Mas depois que o mesmo voltou para o quarto para cuidar de Ruki, foi a minha vez de ouvir um sermão por não cuidar bem do nanico teimoso. Um sermão interminável do Kai que só ganhou uma pausa quando Aoi apareceu no corredor com Emi.

Engraçado foi que nesta história toda, a única pessoa que foi capaz de brigar com o verdadeiro culpado pelo colapso, foi Miyavi que passou pelo menos duas horas em uma ligação telefônica passando em Ruki um sermão que fez a ladainha do Kai parecer poesia. Tivesse sido em outra situação, teria sido muito engraçado assistir o pequeno apenas ouvir cada xingamento quietinho, quebrando o silêncio apenas com resmungos culpados de quem estava concordando com tudo o que lhe era dito.

E mesmo que tenha sido por este evento fatídico que eu tenha entrado para equipe, ainda levou muito tempo para que Ruki pudesse deixar de ser o "testa de ferro" daquilo tudo. Levou muito tempo até que a equipe fosse se montando até o ponto do que somos hoje e muito, muito tempo mesmo, até que ele pudesse ir delegando as funções que fazia dando o seu melhor, mesmo que na verdade, representassem pontos de absoluta fraqueza na personalidade do menor.

Certas preocupações, hoje, eram minha ocupação. E mesmo que Ruki odiasse participar das discussões entre Aoi e eu, não pense você que ele não saiu da sala preocupado com a situação apresentada. É só que apenas eu vou lidar com a preocupação dele sem que ninguém além de nós dois se envolva. Claro que isto vai acontecer depois que eu termine de lidar com Aoi e resolva o tal do problema, o que é claro me leva de volta para a sala e Aoi que havia se sentado na cadeira que Ruki havia desocupado.

– Uma vez por ano os bombeiros vêm. E nos últimos dois anos o problema é o mesmo. Qual é a sua dificuldade em entender que aqueles equipamentos não podem ficar naquela posição? – ele perguntou sem um pingo de tolerância.

– Eu ia deixar tudo liberado lá pra visita, mas eu me esqueci. O que mais você quer que eu diga?

– O que eu quero que você diga? Quero que me diga, porque aquele equipamento voltou para lá afinal de contas? Levamos advertência no ano passado e foi mudado, agora eles voltaram e está tudo do mesmo jeito de antes. Foi abuso de sorte terem apenas nos advertido novamente, dê um jeito naquilo e mantenha as coisas como devem ser.

– Não dá! Você quer que eu tire tudo de lá e deixe lindo pros bombeiros, OK. Mas para que a mesa de comando técnico funcione adequadamente durante todos os shows, eu preciso de tudo aquilo ali bem ali.

– Só que ali é uma das rotas de saída de emergência. E se nós não tivermos isto, não vai haver sentido em termos uma mesa de comando, porque não vai ter liberação para que possamos fazer show nenhum. Dito isto, eu gostaria de te lembrar de que estamos no meio da negociação do maior show que essa casa já teve a oportunidade de fazer em vinte anos, e que por isto, não me importa o que você vai fazer só me importa o aval do técnico dos bombeiros. – Aoi suspirou e então se jogou para trás na cadeira – to indo pra casa quer carona? – comentou relaxado, a voz saindo meio gemida uma vez que ele estava se alongando e fazendo o som de vértebras estralando ecoarem pela sala.

Não, não era bipolaridade. Eu acho. Era Aoi sendo "Aoi profissional responsável" vs "Aoi com quem divido apartamento."

Estranho era apenas o fato de que ele estava falando comigo normalmente. Achei que devido nossa recente situação Yuu estaria diferente, ou talvez ele apenas tivesse cansado demais para se lembrar neste momento nossa situação em casa estava tão ruim quanto nossa situação no trabalho. Talvez ele tivesse se esquecido de que tínhamos discutido ainda antes de sair de casa pela manhã.

– Não é sua noite? – perguntei meio confuso.

Sim eu sei cada detalhe do cronograma de trabalho do Aoi. Obsessivo? Não ligo.

No caso de confusão, eu vou explicar para você como nosso estranho mundo funciona. O complexo da casa de shows conta com o "auditório" onde ocorrem os shows, o pub, a danceteria e o espaço de festas. Shows são eventos agendados dificilmente fazemos mais do que um por mês, o pub funciona nas noites de terça a sábado, a danceteria abria aos sábados e as festas Ruki também eram eventos agendados o dia da semana dependeria do desejo do cliente.

Na prática isto significava que, em primeiro lugar, todo mundo estava proibido de dar as caras naquele lugar aos domingos e segundas. Depois, a segunda regra que ninguém criou, mas que todo mundo seguia, era que como era muito mais importante nossa presença ali de noite do que de dia, com exceção de Akira, nós tínhamos a liberdade de fazer nosso próprio horário durante o turno diurno de terça a sexta (Akira está presente todos os dias da semana, pontualmente das nove horas da manhã até o responsável noturno chegar). Terceiro, a agenda de final de semana do complexo iria determinar a forma como revezaríamos qual dia cada um ficaria responsável por acompanhar o funcionamento de tudo no turno noturno da semana. Quarto, o fato de Ruki ter pelo menos um evento por final de semana e que Reita não ficava nas noites de meio de semana, significava que basicamente Aoi e eu tínhamos que nos virar para montar o quebra-cabeças semanal de horários.

Basicamente, Aoi, Ruki e eu dividíamos as noites de terça a quinta. Eram poucas sextas e sábados que de alguma forma, não tínhamos que estar todos ali. E isso costumava ser quase sempre Aoi na terça, eu na quarta e Ruki na quinta. Não me lembro de como foi que chegamos neste consenso. A questão no momento era, hoje é terça e Aoi está me convidando para ir para casa.

– Ruki pediu para trocar. – deu de ombros.

– Hm... – fiz que entendi enquanto buscava no telefone o número específico de um contato – Oi é o Kouyou, eu preciso que você faça algo para mim. Por favor, antes do pub abrir peça pro pessoal te ajudar a retirar todo aquele equipamento técnico que fica naquele espaço enorme e inútil atrás da mesa de comendo, e encosta tudo bem na frente da mesa. Pode desmontar o quanto for preciso o "guard rail" pra fazer isto, ok, desde que esteja tudo ali quando eu chegar amanhã de manhã.

– Não faz essa voz de tédio. – resmungou o moreno ao meu lado.

– Vou pedir sua ajuda no próximo show, aí você vai ver o motivo da voz de tédio.

– E eu vou me esquivar lindamente, porque definitivamente não vou passar uma noite ouvindo ordens de você. – riu – Você fica muito chato quando fica birrento.

Eu cheguei a abrir a boca para responder este disparate à altura, mas o celular vibrando na minha mão e o "pop up" do aplicativo de mensagens com a foto do Ruki na tela foi mais importante. "Leva isto pra mim." Foi a única coisa dita enquanto empurrava a agenda e a pasta contra o peito do mais velho e seguia o conhecido caminho até o estacionamento focado na tela do telefone; uma resposta bem ajustada à situação uma vez que Aoi apenas fez o que lhe foi mandado menos de um minuto depois de reclamar sobre receber ordens.

Ruki: "Nós não conseguimos terminar de conversar..."

Uruha: "Não se preocupe com as fotos, levei a garota a um jardim de shopping hoje e vou levá-la a parte mais antiga da cidade amanhã de tarde."

Ruki: "A mãe disse natureza."

Uruha: "Confie. Eu acredito que ela gostou mais do que esperava do resultado das fotos de hoje... e foram mais urbanas do que natureza."

Ruki: "O clima..."

Uruha: "Confia... vai ficar legal, eu sei o que estou fazendo."

"O que você tem na quinta?"

Ruki: "Quinta?"

Uruha: "Aoi disse que você pediu para trocarem as noites..."

Ruki: "Ah é, não tivemos tempo de falar sobre isto também"

"Eu pedi para trocar as noites, porque você criou uma confusão com Aoi. Seja lá o que foi que você disse para ele ontem, desafaça."

Uruha: "Eu não vou voltar atrás. Está decidido."

Ruki: "Aoi e você nunca falaram a mesma língua, porque você acha de desta vez ele vai entender o que você quer dizer com isto?"

"Ele está convicto de que você apenas está fazendo uma greve birrenta de sexo. Aoi acha que isto não vai durar nem uma semana e está vendo isto apenas como um desafio."

Uruha: "Se for preciso jogar por uma semana para ele entender, que seja."

Ruki: "É a sua vez de confiar em mim. Aoi achar que isto não passa de um desafio é algo bom."

Uruha: "Não parece bom para mim"

Ruki: "Pon... quando ele perceber que está sendo colocado contra parede, Yuu vai fugir."

Uruha: "Então me deixe lidar com isto."

Ruki: "Gankona"

– Yuu, o que significa "gankona"? – perguntei para o moreno ao meu lado, a esta altura já estávamos acomodados no carro e no caminho de casa.

– Teimoso.* – riu e respondeu sem tirar os olhos da via – Porque Takanori está te chamando de teimoso agora?

– E porque você acha que é com ele que eu estou conversando? – retruquei cruzando os braços e me esquecendo momentaneamente da conversa com o menor.

– Não sei. Ele é só o seu melhor amigo, seu chefe, seu maior parceiro de trabalho, a pessoa com quem você passa mais tempo conversando pelo "what's" e também a única pessoa que você conhece que te xingaria em japonês.

– Você errou, eu estou conversando com Miyavi. – testei.

– Pfff, Kouyou não tente. – Aoi riu.

Apenas o ignorei, voltando minha atenção para conversa. Normalmente este tipo de comentário apenas alimentaria algum tipo divertido de discussão, mas neste momento, tudo o que conseguia fazer era me deixar mais para baixo. Aquela foi uma maneira tão simples de Aoi resumir o real tamanho do meu universo.

Kouyou: "Você me acusar de teimoso não vai diminuir minha determinação."

Ruki: "Você está pronto para perdê-lo?"

Fiquei olhando para a tela iluminada, mostrando a derradeira pergunta. Eu não sabia como responder aquilo, havia uma resposta que gritava alto e claro em minha cabeça, mas apenas a ideia deixava um gosto amargo em minha boca. Não havia audácia para responder àquela pergunta e eu iria a evitar pelo menos por hoje.

Olhei para o moreno concentrado ao meu lado sabendo que estava prestes a brincar com um fogo que eu mesmo havia iniciado. Podia admitir para mim mesmo agora, que na noite anterior talvez eu não soubesse exatamente a proporção que aquilo que eu tinha iniciado iria se propagar.

Enfim, pouco importava isto agora, pois era tarde demais para voltar atrás. É isto, o que está feito não pode ser mudado.


	6. Chapter 6

Oie o/

Eu sou a Kami .

Escrevi e postei fanfics aqui neste canal desde 2008, mas percebi que este canal não comporta mais minhas necessidades há algum tempo.

O site não permite originais e não categorias que eu gosto de escrever. Ainda. Nunca consegui entrar em contato com ninguém para solicitar inclusão de categoria, então tem muita coisa que não consigo postar aqui.

Todas as minhas histórias estão nos sites de fanfics indicados nos links ali embaixo. Se você está aqui por causa alguma história que não foi concluída aqui, procure pela mesma em alguns destes sites. Ela estará em andamento lá.

ONDE ME ENCONTRAR:

\- NYAH! fanfiction: .br/Kami_chan

\- ANIME SPIRIT: .br/kamichan

\- WATTPAD: user/kayutaka


	7. Chapter 7

Oi,

Eu sou a Kami.

Escrevi e postei fanfics aqui desde 2008, mas infelizmente este site não comporta mais minhas necessidades há algum tempo.

Este site não permite originais e alguns fandoms que eu gosto de escrever.

Nunca consegui entrar em contato com ninguém para solicitar a inclusão destes fandoms aqui, então tem muita coisa que não consigo postar.

Por isto eu vou parar de usar este site, mas isto não quer dizer que eu vou parar de escrever nas histórias que estão aqui. Todas as minhas histórias estão nos sites indicados abaixo.

Se você está aqui por causa de uma história que não foi concluída aqui, procure por ela em qualquer um destes sites. Ela será concluída lá.

Talvez ela ainda não tenha sido atualizada, mas nenhuma fanfic será abandonada sem um final digno.

Obrigada pela compreensão

ONDE ME ENCONTRAR:

\- NYAH fanfiction!: .br/u/12868/

\- SPIRIT: perfil/kamichan

\- WATTPAD: user/kayutaka

E se quiser conversar, reclamar ou me motivar um pouquinho, me encontre no Twitter: Kami_

.:.

Hi,

I'm Kami.

I wrote and posted fanfics here since 2008, but unfortunately this site does not support my needs for some time.

This site does not allow original stories and some fandoms that I like writing.

I've never been able to get in touch with anyone to request the inclusion of those fandoms, so there's a lot of stories I can't post here. For this, I stopped using this Web site, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing stories that are here.

All my stories are the sites listed below.

If you are here because of a story that has not been completed here, look for it in any one of these sites. It will be completed there. Maybe it has not yet been updated, but no fanfic will be abandoned without a worthy final.

Thank you for understanding

where to FIND ME:

-NYAH fanfiction!: .br/u/12868/

-SPIRIT: perfil/kamichan

-WATTPAD: user/kayutaka

And if you wanna talk, whining or motivate me a little bit, find me on Twitter: Kami_


End file.
